Deadly Blondes
by kingnapo92
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at Konoha's gates. She is looking for a certain blonde loud mouth. She finds him and he finds out shes exactly like him in almost every way And why is Ino stalking Naruto. Narutoverse with guns. M for blood violence and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

This idea popped into my head as i was watching Naruto use his infamous 'Sexy Jutsu'. Naruto meets a girl just like him. A jinjuriki of a female nine tail fox. The girl hears of Naruto and sets out to make him hers. Unfortunately another blonde has eyes for him. What will this mean for Naruto.

It was another peaceful sunny day in Konoha. Well almost. Once again a mob was chasing after our favorite blonde spiky haired ninja. But this time they caught him using trip wire and nets. The mob then started to yell at Naruto.

"DEMON SCUM" "WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALLOWED TO BE A NINJA?" "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU FILTHY MONSTER!"

Naruto was stabbed, beaten, cut and kiced until his entire body looked like one big bruise. Crying he slowly got up and limped to his apartment. Unbeknownst to him, a fellow blode haired kunochi was eyeing him.

_Oh Naruto._ Ino sighed to herself. _I know you can beat these villagers no problem. So why dont you._

Ino decided to follow the boy to make sure he got to his apartment safely. He fell down a couple of times, but before Ino could jump down and help him, he got right back up. _Why do you keep getting back up? Most people would stay down._ she thougt. _I wish i had your courage Naruto-kun. I just hope that your life will get better._

Meanwhile at the village gates.

Two gaurds were sitting there bored out of there minds. One was reading a magazine but fell asleep and it was plopped over his face. the other was throwing kunai in to the roof of there little shack. Rather soon a blonde hair female appered over the horizen. She was dressed in a black blouse and skirt that stopped just above her knees. On her left leg was what looked like a kunai holster but held a berretta 9mm pistol. on her right hip was a samuri sword. She wore a red battle coat with black flames on the hem.

Upon getting closer to the village gates the guards saw thatshe had blue eyes and the same whisker marks as Naruto. The awake gaurd nuged his buddy and pointd at the girl. The two smiled because they thought it was just Naruto in his Sexy jutsu form.

"Who ever hits the baka the most gets to buy lunch for the next week?" guard 1 said.

"Sounds fair. Make it two weeks if it hits in the head. Deal?" guard 2 said.

"Deal." the two shook and prepared for what they called target practice. The two let a barrage of kunai and shuriken right for the girl.

"Wind release: Cyclone." she said as a tornado surronded her and deflected all of the weapons thrown. "Wind release: Blade Storm." She pulled out her sword and sliced. Chakra enhanced blades were flying right for the guys one was lucky to duck as it was heading for his head. The other, not so much. The first guard was looking scared. The girl then grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. When he opened his eyes he was on the ground looking up at a vicious looking girl with a pistol pointed right between his eyes.

"Two questions: 1) why did you attack me? and 2) where is Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl asked as her whiskers grew slightly and her killing intent spiked so much it would make a body builder shit his pants.

"I apologize. I did not know who you were. And why should i care where that little demon brat is? For all i care he can die and i will dance all over his grave." Apparently that struck a bad note with the girl for she pulled the trigger and the guard died.

A pocket in her coat vibrated. She reached in and saw who it was.

"This is Fox Girl."

"Fox. I trust that the journey was successful?" a cool femine voice said on the other end.

"Hai. But the guards tried to kill me and i ended up killing them. Before you say anything they pissed me off and insulted...him."

"Naruko-chan. I know you are anxious to meet him but please be nice to the village. You will end up living there remember. And dont forget to give the Fox Boy his gift."

"I wont. I guess this is the last time i will talk to you for a while."

"Hai but i am positive the Hokage will take my offer up so til then good bye."

"Good bye."

She hung u the phone and threw it into the air and her eyes changer into a gold and black Sharingan. She turned around and fired her gun over her shoulder.

"Watch out Naruto-sama. I always get my mark. And you will be mine."

Short i know but this is as much as a i got. Review and read my first story The Vixens. Please and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Napo92 here. For those of you who said guns dont exist in the Narutoverse watch the movie "Bonds". For those of you who said that this was a stupid idea for a story, why did you read it in the first place. And for those of you who said that this was and awesome idea, i thank you with my entire being.

Now here it is the second chapter to the deadly blondes story.

Naruto woke up next morning and took a look in the mirror. His body was completely healed and no part of him was sore. He smiled and hopped in the shower. _Sometimes i love having a demon sealed inside me._

Naruto got dressed and started to head toward the academy. _Another day another chance to get beat up by Saskue-teme. God i just wish there was someone out there who knew my pain._

Elsewhere.

Naruko was walking toward the Hokage tower escorted by two ANBU codenamed Rabbit and Bear. Both ANBU had there hands on there weapons because they did not trust the girl in the least bit. She looked like the resident demon child of Konoha. But even with the ANBU not trusting her, she smiled and was humming until she got to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi was going through a bunch of random paperwork when he heard someone knock on the door. "What is it?" "We have a foreigner wishing to see you sir" "Send them in."

The door opened up and there stood what Sarutobi thought was Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form.  
"Naruto please release that ridiculus jutsu and talk to me face to face."

"Hokage-sama, with all do respect this is my actual apperance. I am not under a henge jutsu at all." Naruko told the old man. "Wait a minute, you know Naruto-sama? Please tell me where he is." she begged him.

_Naruto-sama?_ Sarutobi thought. Seeing the confused look on his face, Naruko pulled out a letter and handed it to the Hokage. He took it and read it.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_I relise that this is short notice but my small village will not survive in the next few months. So here it goes._

_Like all jinjuriki, Naruko has been outcast from the village. She was beaten, cut, stabbed, and even raped. One day she had a strange dream involving a certain ninja called Naruto. According to her, in the dream they said that one day they would meet at the ninja academy in Konoha where she shall become his personal slave, lover, and wife. She also wants to be a clan head with him but that is for him to decide._

_I ask of you to allow her to stay with the boy. Once she has her mind set on something it is impossible to change it. Please allow her one sliver of happiness._

_Signed,_

_Takato Samatoru_

_P.S. if you were wondering, she also has a portion of the Kyubi's power sealed in side her._

Sarutobi's eyes bulged after that line. He looked from the paper, then at Naruko and smiled. He pulled out a form, filled it out and handed it to Naruko. "Naruko. From this day forward you are to report to the ninja academy. There you will find your new master Naruto. He shall take care of you and you shall take care of him. On a personal note, that kid is like my grandson. Please for the love of god do not harm him in anyway shape or form. He has had an even worse childhood than most people. Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." she said as he gave her a scroll.

"Take this to Iruka-sensei. He will be your hommroom teacher. Just like Naruto." As she turned to leave she heard him say, "And try to beat some manners into that boy."

She smiled and ran as fast as she could to the academy.

Speaking of which.

Naruto entered the academy in a somewhat depressed mood. But Naruto quickly put on his 'Dont worry everythings fine' mask.

It was a boring lesson and Naruto was having trouble trying to stay awake. He was about ready to drift into dream land when a knock at the door was heard. Iruka stopped talking and went over to it. The whole class was looking on and waiting to see who it was. When the door opened they saw Naruto's sexy jutsu form. The whole class and Iruka glared at him.

"Hey i am not doing this. I cant even make a decent clone." he said quickly

"Then who are you?" Iruka asked turning toward Naruko. She handed him the scroll and he read it. With his eyes bulging at the last sentence, he looked at Naruko who was just smiling.

He cleared his throat and said, "Class this is Naruko. She is indeed a new student here and not Naruto's jutsu. Naruko please go have a seat."

She turned to face the class and found the one guy in the class she was looking for. "Naruto-sama!" she squeled with joy. She ran toward him, jumped on him and kissed him like she would die if she didnt. All of the guys looked on in jealousy and all of the girls looked disgusted. Save Sasuke who looked as cold and emotionless as possible and Ino and Hinata who looked with rage and were almost failing to keep it under wraps.

Naruto wasnt sure what to think. One minute he was about ready to fall asleep and the next he had a beautiful blonde jump on him, call him 'Naruto-sama' and then kissing him. Before he could push her off she broke the kiss and said "Dont you remember me at all?"

"Do i even know you?"

She smiled and said, "Remember when you said this? When an Uzumaki makes a promise..."

"They will keep it no matter what cost." he finished. He suddenly remembered. A beautiful blonde female with whisker marks on her cheeks. She said she would wait for him and he said the same. They both learned of there demons and both were treated like crap in there villages.

_Flashback._

_Two blondes entered a mysterious field. One was an 8 year old boy the other an 8 year old girl. The both looked like they had been crying all night long._

_"Who are you?" the boy asked. _

_"Naruko. Who are you?"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki."_

_**"Well no that the kits have been introduced to each other we can finally introduce ourselves. Nina are you here my sweet?" **__The Kyubi asked._

_**"Yes i am it is so good to here your voice again."**_

_"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked._

_**"I am the almighty Kyubi no Kitsune. This is my mate Nina. We are both sealed inside of you kids because of the villagers fear of us. We attacked the village because we were controled by Madara Uchiha. Now we need your help. Will you train to become ninjas and help us defeat our enemy?"**_

_Naruko looked scared but Naruto looked pumped up. "Believe it. I will train to be the best ninja in the village. That is a promise."_

_**"Promises can be broken."**_

_"When an Uzumaki makes a promise they will keep it no matter what it takes."_

_**"What about you little one?" **__Nani asked._

_"Um..uh..I." Naruko stutered._

_"Please Naruko. I know i wont be able to beat this Madara alone."_

_"Ok but only if you let me come live with you. And i want to be your girlfriend too."_

_"Um..ok. I promise Naruko. You can come live with me and i will be your boyfriend."_

_**"Now you too have to kiss each other on the cheek to seal the deal."**_

_"WHAT?"_

_The Kyubi just laughed and said, __**"I was just kidding you two can stay here for a while but this combined dream will only happen on October 10 each year. Use this time wisely."**_

_With that the two foxes vanished. Naruto and Naruko then talked the night away._

Flashback over.

Back in reality Naruto still had Naruko over top of him, not that he was complaining. He snapped out of his daze and gave an actual smile.

"Naruko! I missed you so much." he said as he gave her a big hug.

"Ahem." the two blondes hugged for a solid five minutes until Iruka broke them apart.

"Get to your seats and lets continue with the lesson."

The class groaned except for Sasuke. He was planning something.

_I can easily win that dumb blondes heart with out even trying. I would like to see 'dead-last' try to stop me._

Ino and Hinata were thinking the same thing. _Naruto is mine and mine alone._

_Again i say. If you dont like this story then why are you even reading. To all others try reading my story The Vixens. I will update that story soon i promise_

_Nepo92 signing out PEACE!_


	3. Preview and Apology

Sorry for not updating in a while i have a bad case of writers block for both stories But i want to run my new story ideas byy my loyal readers PM or review

Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village only to be banished for attacking a fellow leaf nin. Two particular girls are so shocked and upset they left the village. A few months Jariya was in Tsunade's office giving a report on the Akaski.

"When my spy got their only this was left." He pulled a black rose from the scroll he carried. While Tsunade inspected it he continued. "Apparently there was another incident in Wave. Only instead of a black rose they found a note saying the land of waves is under the protection of the moon goddess, the flower princess and the demon of the forest. I have been trying to find out more on the group but they work in complete secrecy. None of my spies have been able to locate them."

Tsunade listened to the report but noticed the rose had a shapened end on it. She then threw the rose at the target in the room, i mean Jariya. He ducked and watched as the rose flew as straight as a kunai. It then buried its self deep in the wall. Tsunaded and Jariya were half expecting it to be under a henge and tried to break it but they were shocked when neither of them could do it.

"This is a real rose? But no flower is supposed to be able to be used as a weapon." Tsunade said.

"I dont know but whoever these people are i sure hope they never become our enemies." The toad sage answered.

"Whys that?"

"Because according to a spy i had near the hidden rain village they were able take down an entire army. They have no village and therefore no allies but the entire army was wiped off the face of the earth from THREE people. I am guessing it was them." Jariya said. "I hope we can convince them not to attack us."

"I agree. But if they belong to no village then it would be beneficial to us if they became our allies." Tsunade nodded.

"In the mean time we have to go announce the biggest mistake the council has ever made." Jariya said suddenly perked up.

"Even though he wont be hear to enjoy this, this would be the greatest birthday present the gaki had ever gotten." They both looked to a picture of Naruto on the Hokages desk. "Happy birthday Naruto." They both said.

That was the black roses

and now my second story i am calling Naruto the Beast Sage

Neji and Naruto were duking it out in the Chunin Exams. Naruto was surprisingly keeping pace with Neji. Neji didnt know he would have to brreak out his ultimate move so early but it had to be done. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS" **Neji hit Naruto twice, four times, eight, sixteen, thirty two, and finally sixty four times effectively sealing away his chakra.

But Neji used another Hyuga move. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: AIR PALM"** The invisible blast of air hit Naruto dead center and he flew into the barrier. Neji smirked _Noone can defy fate Uzumaki._ "Proctor call the match he is-"

Neji was interupted by a tiger leaping toward him. Neji easily dodged but soon a fox tried to take a snap at him. He hit the fox toward the left of him. But yet again anothe animal charged at him, this time a wolf. another dodge. When he turned around he had to duck as a giant bear paw tried to take his head off.

Neji was now trapped in a circle of animals. But there was something strange about them. Normally the four animals would never get along in the animal kingdom yet they all seemed to like each other. The wolf was checking on the fox making sure she was ok. The fox quickly got up and snarled at the Hyuga prodigy. It was then that Neji noticed the eyes of all the animals. They all had red slitted eyes.

"Enough." the entire stadium heard. The beasts backed away from their target and when over to a man with flowing blonde spiked up hair. He had the same red slitted eyes as the beasts. He was wearing a torn orange jacket and orange pants with a deep gash in the knees. The beasts went over to him and bowed like a pack submitting to an alpha. The man was staring at Neji. "I must thank you Neji Hyuga. By sealing of my chakra you have awakened the real Naruto Uzumaki."

The collective though on everyone's mind was 'THATS NARUTO?'

"But you did something i can never forgive. YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE JACKET!"

Everyone either face vaulted or sweat dropped. 'Yea thats Naruto.'

"Where did those filthy creatures come from Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

The wolf growled and was about to attack again but one look from Naruto told him not to. "These 'filthy creatures' are mine. They are my brothers and sisters. They are my pack and **NOONE INSULTS MY FAMILY!" **He spoke the last part in a threatening and comanding tone.

Neji once again got into his Gentle Fist stance. "Doesnt matter you are still destined to lose."

"Neji-teme do you want to know why i have these animals following me? Its because i have a trait each one of them posses. The fox named Akane is cunning and liked the fact that i am able to think on my feet. The wolf named Arcanine (i stole the name from pokemon sue me.) liked that i was loyal to not only the pack leader but my freinds. The tigress named Lana is fierce and strong. She liked that i was able to best her in combat. And the big bad bear is Hugo. Protective, hard-headed, and never gives up. All of them are a part of me and my personality. No one but me and my future wives will be able to summon them."

At this a certain pink haired banshee yelled, "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO MARRY NARUTO-BAKA?" Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade sneezed. Somewhere in wave county an ice princess awoke from her prolonged nap and sneezed.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto was staring down Neji. Neji was staring back.

Both suddenly charged at the other. The beasts stood there and stared. After a solid 3 minutes of dodgeing and blocking they separated again Neji was breathing heavily while Naruto was still at a normal pace.

"Neji-teme i am going to end this right here and now. Lana, Jungle Stalker Armor. Arcanine, Wolfs Fang. Akane and Hugo Fox Claws and Bear Gauntlets." Naruto commanded.

The animals nodded and turned into there respective weapons/armor. **(AN: Im not good at describing so just think Assasins Creed armor but orange and black.)**

The sword was about three feet long and sharp enough to slice a drop of water in half. The hilt was black and silver with a wolfs head on the end of it. The Fox Claws and Bear gauntlet combo was black with red flames and blood red claws. The one thing on Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade's mind was "HOT!" On the road to Konoha, Haku suddenly got really hot and wet. _Oh, Kami. He must be looking gourgous right now if i feel like this._

Naruto now looked ready to kill. Neji was visibly shaken. "W-wh-who are you?"

One slash of the sword and a blast of air hit Neji knocking him of his feet and making him loose consiousness.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE SAGE OF THE BEASTS!"

the peole for harem story for deadly blondes are in!

and the winner is (insert drumroll)

YES: with 17 votes to 1 vote for no

I shall get to work right after my final exams for college which will only take 2 days be patient

Poll update:

Write Roses Beast or Both

Both:8

Roses:4

Beast:0

thinking of adding Yugito Nii, the two tailed, in to the harem for beast sage any other suggestions i will gladly consider

pm or review with sugestions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I really cant say much here. Thanks for reviewing. And please Check out my other stories.

I dont own Naruto. If so i would have made Hinata and Naruto a couple way back.

Naruto decided to head for home. Naruko also followed him. As the blonde duo walked home, Naruko noticed the glares he was getting. Her being from the Hidden Mist and possesing a bloodline she was used to hateful glares. But the glares Naruto was receiving were much worse. She could almost see the killing intent directed at Naruto. But he didnt seem to notice at all. Or so she thought.

Meanwhile, Ino was looking after her mothers flower shop. She was bored out of her mind as usual and noone seemed to come in anymore. But her momentary boredom was snapped as a blonde kunochi walked in.

"Hi...Naruko right?" Ino said. She simply nodded.

"What can I do for-"

"Save it i want to talk to you."

Ino was a little confused at first. But her confusion turned to shock as Naruko slapped her so hard that she spun in place. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Ino screamed.

"That was for all the times you hurt Naruto-sama! You and the pick haired bitch are nothing more than Uchiha obbsessed whores! No one is going to hurt my master so long as i live. Got it?" Naruko yelled.

Ino was normally not one to take threats lying down but Naruko has one thing about her that was completly true.

She had hurt Naruto.

She was an Uchiha obsessed fangirl but she saw that he was not all that he was made out to be. She got interested in Naruto when she saw him running from a mob of villagers a few months ago. At first she thought it was because a prank he pulled. But when she heard that the villagers just beat him up for the fun of it she was disgusted. Ever since then she wanted to get closer to Naruto and try and make up for what she did. But he had been to distant and she decided to let him come to her.

Then an idea struck her. Naruko was obviously going to go to Naruto's house so maybe she could lead her there and ask him. She had to have been crazy but it just might work.

"Your right Naruko. I have hurt Naruto in the past. I was a Uchiha obsessed fangirl. But now i want to make things right with him. Please take me to him so i can apologize." Ino begged.

Naruko was suspicious. She activated her bloodline which acted like the Hyuga's Byakugan. Normally she could tell if people were lying to her but this was a special case. Her blue eyes turned into a black and gold Sharingan and scanned her up and down.

Ino had a wierd feeling like she was being checked out but she shrugged it off. Naruko smiled and said "I will take you to Naruto-sama only if you allow me to do one thing."

"Whats that?" Ino asked

"You allow me to do this." Naruko leaned in and kissed Ino.

To say Ino was shocked would be an understatement. She was blown away. Before she could say anything, Naruko pulled back from the kiss. Ino was about to say something when Naruko grabbed her and pulled her down the street toward Naruto's apartment.

Meanwhile.

Naruto and Naruko (BTW yes that was a shadow clone of Naruko) entered in his little apartment. Naruko gasped at the way her master lived. Ramen cups everywhere. Graffiti saying 'Die Demon' or 'Go to hell' where on the walls. He didnt seem to mind though. He still had a happy face on and was oblivious to the graffiti or the mess.

"Naruto-sama, why do you live like this?" Naruko asked looking around.

"Jiji-san bought this apartment for me. This used to be a nice place but when i moved in it turned into a dump." Naruto said as he plopped on the couch.

_Naruto-sama will NOT live like this anymore._ Naruko thought.

"Oh by the way whats with the '-sama' crap? I am not a lord or anything like that. Im just Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

"Oh right. The Third assigned me to be you personal slave. I am to take care of all your needs. Food, training, sexual, or help you escape from those damn villagers." Naruko spat the last part out like it was poisoned.

"Woah woah woah. Repeat that."

"Escape those damn villagers." Again spitting it out like poison.

"No no before that."

"Food? Training?"

"One more."

"Sexual?"

"Ding, ding, ding. Thats the one. What do you mean by that?"

"I am supposed to have sex with you whenever you want. Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Um well i uh promised myself that i would not just have sex with any random girl. I want it to be with someone i actually love." him admitted.

"Please Naruto-sama allow me to be with you. I am begging you." Naruko begged with her eyes swimming in tears.

**"Kit she is your mate. She was made for you. I can look at her and tell that she trusts no other man other than you and the Hokage." **The Kyubi said in his mindscape.

_But Kyubi i promised myself that it would be with..._**Let me guess the pink haired bitch called Sakura. Kit get a clue. She doesnt like you. She is too obsessed with the gay emo bastard. By the way keep an eye on him. I dont trust him.**

_Damn you you stupid ass fox._ No response.

In the real world again.

Naruto just sat there. Naruko had a worried look on her. But fortunately someone knocked on the door. Naruto snapped out of his thinking long enough to tackle Naruko.

"Dont ever open the door unarmed. People are out there that try to kill me." Naruto whispered to her.

"But i happen to know this person."

"You do?" he asked confused.

"Yep. The person at the door is," Shadow clone Naruko enters along with Ino. "Me." the clone said before disappering.

"Oh hey Ino. Whats up?" Naruto asked.

"Um...well...I...uh..." She was having trouble finding the right words. But then she saw the scary look on Naruko's face and all the words rushed to her. "Im so so very sorry for all the bad things that i have done to you. I was just trying to fit in with the rest of them. Please forgive me. I will do anything." She cried on her hand and knees begging for his forgiveness.

Naruto looked suspicious. The last time he thought someone wanted to be his friend he ended up with several cuts on his arms legs and chest. He looked to Naruko who sensed his unasked question.

"She truly does mean it Naruto-sama. Her and I had a quick chat. She just wishes to be your girlfriend."

At this Ino shouted, "WHAT? WHO TOLD YO- I mean WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Cause its true Ino-chan. You adore Naruto just like a certain Hyuga girl. You know its true and besides," Naruko bent down and looked her in the eye, "I wouldnt mind sharing." At this Naruko again leaned in and kissed her with Naruto watching.

Naruto wasnt able to process Naruko telling Ino that she knew Hinata loved him. He was more distracted by the sight of two smoking hot blonde bombshells. He could feel his member hardening up. He quickly sat down and tried to hide it but Naruko stopped kissing Ino long enough to see it.

She smiled seductivly and crawled on her hands and knees toward Naruto. "Does Master like seeing his servant kissing another girl?" She didnt give him time to answer. She pounced like a fox on its prey and kissed him with pure passion.

Ino was frozen in shock. That was the second time she had been kissed by Naruko and, strangely, she enjoyed both times. _Oh my god. That kiss was so hot. I wonder if that means i am a lesbian? No because i still like Naruto-kun. AH! What is going on with me? What is that moaning sound?_

She snapped out of her internal rant to she Naruto massasing Naruko's bare breast. Her face was turning 20 different shades of red. As much as she wanted to stand up and leave her desire to see more was far greater. Her panties were now getting soaked. She stuck her hand down her skirt and gently rubbed her pussy.

Naruto was now licking at Naruko's nipples. She was moaning and panting. She eventually stopped Naruto form what he was doing. "Please Naruto-sama. I beg you to fuck me. I need it so badly." She pushed him away from her enough to where she was able to pull her panties off and expose her sweet pussy. Naruko almost ripped his pants off and grabbed his throbing dick.

She positioned it just below her wet pussy. She then let Naruto do the rest. He looked uncertain. "Go ahead Naruto-sama. Since i was almost raped you are the only man i will ever alow touch me. I love you."

Feeling like he got the ok he penatrated her hard. She moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Naruto repeatedly thrust into her. With every thrust he was getting faster. She was calling out is name as she got closer and closer.

"mmm...fuck...me...harder...faster...oh Naruto-sama." she said in between the gasps.

"Naruko-chan i am so close." Naruto said.

"Please. Cum inside me. I used a jutsu that prevents me from getting pregnant. Please Naruto-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" she came as she finished speaking.

With her pussy clamping down on his dick, it was too much for Naruto to take and came right in her without warning. The two blondes collapsed on the couch. They were catching their breath when they saw Ino on her knees one hand in her skirt the other playing with her nipples.

She looked up and saw that Naruto was finished with Naruko she took the chance stripped down and jumped Naruto.

"Please Naruto. I need this right now. My body is on fire for you." Naruko stopped Naruto with a somewhat evil smirk.

"So you need Naruto to fuck you right?"

Ino nodded as she continued to play with herself.

"You want to feel him fill you up and fuck you till you cant walk straight?'

"Oh god yes."

"Then become one of my masters slaves. He will treat you right and give you the love that the Uchiha could never give."

"YES YES I WILL JUST PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCK ME!" Ino screamed as she came from playing with herself.

Naruto wasted no time. He picked her up, she stradled him and he got the go ahead. When her hymen broke she wanted to scream in pain but Naruto's lips found hers and stopped the scream dead in its tracks. Soon their tounges were wrestleing for dominace. They broke apart for air and Naruto slowly started to pump in and out. Ino was feeling less pain and more pleasure as she asked for Naruto to go faster to which he happily obeyed.

Soon the moans were louder and she was panting like a bitch in heat. She could feel her climax coming up but she didnt say anything about it until it was to late. Both her and Naruto climaxed at the same time and collasped on the couch. Ino was sighing in happiness, Naruko was smiling at her fellow blonde slave, and Naruto had the biggest grin on his face in a long time. How ever noone felt the wind that was circleing Naruto like a whirlpool. Ino, much to her dismay had to get dressed and go home bac to her house. Naruto had one more makeout session with her before she had to go. Naruko also kissed her but not as long as Naruto.

Elsewhere.

"Why the hell does the dobe get that girl as a servant? Shes strong hes weak, she deserves an Uchiha elite. I will get the bitch away from Uzumaki." Sasuke thought while brooding (go figure)

Elsewhere. (again)

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is? No one deserves a servant more than sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled in her mind.

**"CHA. Naruko needs a real man like Sasuke-kun. Naruto-baka will never no what to do with her but Sasuke will do her right."** Inner Sakura yelled.

"Dont forget we need to be there for him to. With any luck she will see the god that is Sasuke and he will also notice us."

In his sleep Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. The Kyuubi also felt it.

_**Kit you better get a good nights sleep something bad is about to go down. And i have a feeling you'll be in the middle of it**_. The demon fox thought before he fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Elsewhere. _

_"Why the hell does the dobe get that girl as a servant? Shes strong hes weak, she deserves an Uchiha elite(i just noticed that it rhymed... sort of :P). I will get the bitch away from Uzumaki." Sasuke thought while brooding (go figure)_

_Elsewhere. (again)_

_"Who the hell does that bitch think she is? No one deserves a servant more than sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled in her mind._

_**"CHA. Naruko needs a real man like Sasuke-kun. Naruto-baka will never no what to do with her but Sasuke will do her right."**__ Inner Sakura yelled._

_"Dont forget we need to be there for him to. With any luck she will see the god that is Sasuke and he will also notice us."_

_In his sleep Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. The Kyuubi also felt it._

_**Kit you better get a good nights sleep something bad is about to go down. And i have a feeling you'll be in the middle of it**__. The demon fox thought before he fell back asleep._

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked out the window. Sometimes he used the weather to judge how his day was going to turn out. Today was cloudless with a strong breeze. _I just know something bad is going to happen. Kyubi be on standby._ he thought to his inner demon.

**Got it kit be careful. I have a feeling the Uchiha is going to try and take your mate away. **Kyubi said.

_Understood._

Naruto walked to his bathroom and hopped in the shower. While he was washing his hair the water from the shower head was circling around him in a whirlpool like fashion hovering inches above the drain. Naruto was oblivious of course and finished his shower. He got dressed in his standard orange jumpsuit that surprisingly help with his stealth training, and walked into the kitchen.

Naruko was wearing nothing but an apron and currently bending over to pick something up. When Naruto walked in on this scene he got a nosebleed of epic proportions. Naruto woke up a few minutes later with Naruko waiting with a bowl of ramen for breakfast.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry Master."

"For what? You did nothing wrong. If its about the dress i could care less about that it was just a shock to me." She looked up at him and saw him grining his patented and copywrited foxy grin. She blushed and giggled. Then she remembered the package she was supposed to give Naruto when she got the chance.

"Oh by the way i brought something for you." Naruko said.

"Really what is it?" Naruto asked with a noodle still hanging from his mouth.

She pulled a box out and opened it and pulled out a small sealing scroll. She rubbed her blood on it and out popped 2 guns and 2 twin blades. "These are guns that my village leader made for me. These are called Desert Eagles. You put your charka into it pull the trigger and," She shot at the wall behind her leaving a small hole."it may not look like much but it packs a powerful punch." "AWESOME! What about the blades?" Naruto said. She picked them up and showed them to him(link in profile). "These swords will never dull or break no matter how old they are how much you use them or what you hit. If you mix it with your chakra it will grow from 6 inches to a 3 foot long blade. You can slice through at least 3 ft thick chakra reinforced baricade. The chain is so you can either swing it around making for a wide area attack or so you dont accidently drop it when fighting."

Naruto's eyes widened. His life went from utter hell to very fucked up to the luckiest bastard alive. I mean it not often a guys gets two amazing guns two beautiful blades and apparently three drop dead goddamn gorgous girls all at once. He started to tear up a little. Naruko sensed this and decided to hold him. " Im afraid" he whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"That you arent real and this is all just a dream. I dont want thid to be a dream. Please Kami do not let this be a dream." he cried.

"Shhhh. Its ok master. This is not a dream. You dont have to be afraid anymore." Naruko whispered in his ear. It took a whole ten minutes before Naruto had calmed down. The blonde master and servant pair got dressed and Naruto hid the guns in his jumpsuit and had the blades around his waist with the chain around his torso. They lefft to begin the new day.

_Short yes but hopefully it will satisfy you until i can produce the next chap._


	6. Chapter 6

_He started to tear up a little. Naruko sensed this and decided to hold him. " Im afraid" he whispered._

_"Why?" she whispered back._

_"That you arent real and this is all just a dream. I dont want thid to be a dream. Please Kami do not let this be a dream." he cried._

_"Shhhh. Its ok master. This is not a dream. You dont have to be afraid anymore." Naruko whispered in his ear. It took a whole ten minutes before Naruto had calmed down. The blonde master and servant pair got dressed and Naruto hid the guns in his jumpsuit and had the blades around his waist with the chain around his torso. They lefft to begin the new day._

The two blonde jinchiriki arrived and sat down next to each other. A few minutes later Ino had arrived. She smiled at Naruko and blushed when Naruto smiled at her. after a few more minutes, our favorite shy Hyuga entered the class room. She saw Naruto asleep at his desk and Naruko stroking through his hair. Jealousy raged within her. _I should be the one stroking my loves hair not her._ But sadly she didnt say anything and just sat down next to Ino. A few more minutes pass by and some no name civilans get to the class room along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. Naruto's head suddenly shot straight up and had this horrified expression. Every one eyed him thinking _What the hell?_

"They're coming." Naruto whispered. He may has well shouted them because the class room blew up into a frenzy. Naruto took charge. "Kiba. Get the earplugs. Choji. Expand and reinforce the door. Hinata. Byakugan up and give me an E.T.A. Move people. The FG Army approches."

Kiba jumped over Iruka's desk and looked through his drawers. He found a packet of high grade Haruno's Banshee wail proof earplugs. "Thank you Iruka-sensei!" He passed the earplug out to the whole class. Choji immedeatly shoved half of the desks infront of the door and used his Expansion Justu to hold them there. The rest of the desk now were used as a military like bunker. Naruto looked at Hinata who said "T minus 60 seconds." "Ok people complete silence"

Thirty seconds passed and they felt a rumbling. Some people stared to get worried but Naruto calmed them down. "Hold strong now men and women." Sasuke Uchiha had walked into the class via the window. It was only a matter of time now. Sasuke had grabbed his own set of earplugs and took cover. Naruto looked over at Hinata who held up five fingers.

Four. The rumbling had gotten louder and louder.

Three. Those inside the classroom could hear the fangirl screams.

Two. They were on the same floor racing down the hall faster then a man with his ass on fire.

One. The rumbling suddenly stopped and Choji had abondon his post with permisson from General Uzumaki. Everyone ducked behind the cover and held there ears tight

Zero. The door exploded off the hinges with the banshee leading them in shouting "SASUKE-KUN!"

The room was quiet. A head poked out from the cover. It was Kiba. "All clear General." The non fans started to put everything back were it was supposed to be. Naruto had one more thing to check before he could drop the "General Uzumaki" mask. "Ino. Casualty report." Ino stood straight up and saluted Naruto. "General. I am happy to report no injuries or casualties this day." "Perfect. And so we live to fight another day. Til then. SALUTE!" the non fans straightened up and saluted their respected general.

Ten minutes later the classroom was put back together, the door fixed and overall it looked like nothing ever happened. Naruto was asleep again, Naruko resumed stroking his hair, Ino and Hinata were looking at him lovingly, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura and the FG army were looking at Sasuke. This was the scene that Iruka had walked into. "Good your all quiet. I dont have to use my Big Head Jutsu. Anyway we are going to have a feild test today. So Naruto Shikamaru wake your asses up and follow us." Naruko shook him awake while Shika was just faking it but still grudgingly obeyed.

The class was out by the academys training field wondering what they were going to do. Iruka appered in a whirlwind of leaves and scared the hell out of two or three kids. "Today we are going to test your skills in the following areas: Taijustu, Kunai and Shuriken Throwing, Speed and Ninjustu. First up (insert random FG name)" The fangirls were simply terrible. Only Sakura had managed to hit more than 3 target out of a possible 10 witha impressive 7 bullseyes and one that hit the edge of the target. The other kunai and shuriken were lodged in a tree.

"Next up Hinata Hyuga." Iruka announced.

Hinata nervously walked up to the throwing area. She was so nervous she looked like she was going to have an anxiety attack. She then spotted her beloveds blonee head. He mouthed the words _You can do it!_ to her and her confidence level shot through the roof. She turned and stared at the targets. In a less than 2 seconds, all her kunai and shuriken were in the targets. She got 8 bullseyes and just missed the last two. She looked dissapointed with herself. Now Naruto would see her as a failure and never want to speak to her ever. That though was shattered as Naruto said, "Congratulations Hinata-chan. You almost had a perfect score. That was the best one yet." Hinata smiled and blushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun" she stuttered. (**AN: I am not going to write out her stutter)**

After a few more no name civilians and fangirls passed by it was Naruko's turn. "Ano Iruka-sensei?" she spoke.

"Hmm? What is it Naruko?" Iruka asked.

"Well where i'm from we dont use kunai or shuriken." Naruko told him.

"Ha. Blondie is so weak she cant even throw a simple kunai." a banshee wailed. Ino Hinata and Naruko wanted to kill her right then and there but a simple shake of the head from Naruto stopped them. Iruka then said, "Ah right i almost forgot. The Hokage mentioned something about that. He gave you express permission for you and Naruto if he wants to use your projectile weapons of choice."

Naruko beamed at this and whipped out her Glocks and opened fire. When the smoke cleared there was a bullet hole right between where the eyes were and multiple bullet holes in the crotch area. Upon seeing the dummy every man shivered. Naruto made a mental note. _Never piss Naruko off to that point_. Smartest thing he's ever thought.

"Sasuke your up." Iruka all but grumbled. He really doesnt like the Uchiha. Mainly cause the Uchiha as Naruto delicately puts it has a pole the size of Hokage mountain shoved up there asses. Hell they made the Hyuga look like the fun loving clan. But he had to put up with his actions cause he was a teacher. Sasuke got up and did a little arrogant walk and after a minute of concentration he unloaded all of them. Nine hit dead center while the one flew into the tree. Sasuke smirked thinking _No one can show up an Uchiha._

"Good job Sasuke. Naruto your up." Iruka smile at his favorite student. He reminded him of well himself when he was at that age. Though one thing he had gotten when he was Naruto's age was a girlfriend. Sure he had Anko now but he wished he couldhave met her sooner. Anyway Naruto looked serious. Not the prank thinking of serious but the true Uzumaki serious. He was the son of his former sensei Kushina Uzumaki and he had only seen that look once. He started to laugh evily in his head. _Oh the Uchiha is so going tell Anko the true Naruto has comeback._

The class sat stockstill. No one moved, no one spoke. The entire class had seen the serious look in Naruto's eyes. They never saw it before so they were scared. In the back someone coughed. Naruto to that as a sign to go. He threw the kunai quickly followed closly by the shuriken. He ended it when he whipped out Vixen and Kitsune, the two Desert Eagles. He fire four shot from each gun before holsetering them. Only Iruka saw him whip the guns out. He looked at the dummy. All the kunai and shuriken had hit dead center. The bullet holes had made a little smily face. He resisted the urge to face palm. Of coure the prankmaster of this generation would pull something like that.

"Congratulations, Naruto the only perfect score. Well lets move on to the taijutsu portion."

Everyone stared at Naruto with either confusion, hatred, love, or jealousy. This was not going to be a good day for anyone.


	7. ON HOLD

Listen up people.

I have to tell you that my story updates will be on temp haitus due to the fact that i am going for basic training in the Navy.

i am not repeat NOT GOING TO ABONDON MY STORIES

but heres a run down of stories

MK story Original Kombatant

Dakota's Harem:

Kitana

Mileena

Jade

Skarlet

Li Mei

Naruto stories:

Deadly blondes

Naruto's harem

Naruko

Ino

Hinata

Other pairings

IrukaAnkoKurenai

Demon Maelstrom of Pirates

Naruto's Crew/Harem

Hinata-Navigator

Anko-Interogator/Sharpshooter

Kurenai-Historian/Archeologist/Interogator

Young Tsunade-Doc

Haku-Chef

Tayuya-Musician

Tenten- Secondary fighter/shipwright

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mercer

Still trying to figure out next plot

Naruto the Sage of the beasts

Current Beasts

Tigeress (Lana)

Bear (Hugo)

Snake (Sena)

Fox (Akane)

Wolf (Arcanine)

Eagle (Altair)

Future Beasts:

Shark

Panther

and other suggestions

PLEASE NOT I AM NOT ABONDONING MY FF'S

ALSO THIS IS ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES


End file.
